The Further Adventures of Harry Potter
by BigHarryPotterTheory
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione carry on their adventures at Hogwarts. Draco gets into trouble...Find out what happens!


Harry Potter – The further Adventures.

Chapter 1: Platform 9 & ¾.

**As Harry waded through the crowds of people between platform 9 and 10 he came to conclusion about what lessons he would take this year. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Ron come up behind him. "Boo!" Ron whispered into Harry's ear. Harry snapped back into the real world and realised that Ron was there. "Oh, hi Ron!" Harry said smiling, they hugged and then they broke apart. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron pondered on this question trying to figure out if he had seen her but he never came to a clear point. "No I haven't, but you know Hermione, she is always organised and always gets to places on time so she is probably already on platform 9 & ¾." Harry looked at him and then at the pillar. "The pillar separates platform 9 & 10 but it isn't just any pillar, it is the pillar that's leads you to Hogwarts!" a train warden explained to new 1****st**** years. They all stared at him with open mouths. Harry and Ron looked at each other and wide grins broke across their faces. "Remember when we were them?" Ron whispered to Harry. "Yeah" harry replied. They both laughed and then harry lined up to the pillar. "See you on the other side Ron!" harry shouted and he broke into a sprint, pushing his trolley straight at the pillar, the first years looked in amazement. Ron quickly followed and appeared on the other side. He looked up to the opposite pillar and saw the sign that said 'Platform 9 & ¾' he smiled and went over to a hysterical Harry and Hermione who were waiting at the train.**

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**As Harry, Ron and Hermione walk towards the great gates of Hogwarts Harry has decided what lessons he will take this year. "So, how was your summer, Harry, Ron?" Hermione asked, she looked so beautiful, so grown up, her hair flowed around her in loose curls and her face was smooth and dry. "Oh, it was great." Ron said, he was so drawn to Hermione that he didn't notice her looking at him with a puzzled face. He noticed and she smiled and laughed. "Harry? How was your summer?" she asked again. "Oh it was fun. I made a new friend." He replied looking at Hermione, his blue eyes sparkling in the dusk moon light. "Oh, what's his/her's name?" she asked. "Well, it's a he and he is a house elf called Dobby." Harry explained. Hermione was puzzled at first but then her eyes went into a smiling gaze. "Oh wow, will he visit Hogwarts?" she asked. "Well, according to him I am his master and he will come to my command." Harry explained. "Oh, cool, can you do it now?" Ron asked in an excited tone. "I don't know when he will come, but he was sent from Hogwarts, so I think so." He said. They walked through the gates and made their way across the Hogwarts Bridge, Draco Malfoy was walking in his little Slytherin group as normal. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and alerted the others. They looked at them with their distinctive Slytherin looks and Draco called them over. "Why, hello there Harry, Ron, Hermione." He said, looking at Hermione with an evil grin. "Such a pretty Gryffindor face." He said reaching out to touch Hermione's face. She winced back and Ron glared at him. "Ha, don't look so shocked Weasley." He sniggered. The others sniggered as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked off down the bridge. "What was all that about?" Ron asked. "I don't know but let's try and stay away from them this year." Harry said. They walked into Hogwarts and departed off to their dormitories.**

Chapter 3: A warm Hogwarts welcome.

**All the students were called into the great hall. Harry and Ron waded in and walked down the Gryffindor table, going to their places. They sat and Draco stared at them from the Slytherin table. Harry ignored him and gestured to Ron to ignore him to. Hermione came wandering and sat next to Harry. She looked at Draco and he made a 'call me' gesture. She glared at him and turned to Harry and Ron. "So, I wonder what welcome it is this year." She said. The Great Doors then opened and Prof. Snape walked down with his long, black cloak trailing out behind him. Followed by Hagrid and Dumbledore. The whole hall fell silent and everyone stood in Dumbledore's presence. When he had reached the podium, he gestured so everyone could sit down. Hundreds of young eyes were on Dumbledore. "Welcome witches and wizards of Hogwarts! This is a new year, a new page for all of you, including our new first years!" Everyone looked at the new first years who were bunched up at the front. "I hope you shall all give them a warm welcome after the sorting hat has sorted them." Slytherin looked at them with an evil stare and it made some of them uncomfortable. Draco smiled evilly at their re-action. "Now, now Slytherin. Right, as you all know, last year the winning team of the points was Hufflepuff! But this year all the scores have been re-set so Raven claw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, you have the chance to get the cup this year!" Dumbledore boomed. "Right, any notices from the teachers?" he asked. Everyone was silent as Professor Snape walked up to the podium." So, hello and welcome back, following on from Dumbledore, I hope you have all had a good summer and are primed and ready to learn this year?" the hall stayed silent, eyes fixed on Snape. "Hmmmm, I take that as a mix." He scanned the hall with his dark eyes and everyone turned cold as he looked at everyone. "And I hope you give the new first years a warm welcome." He turned and Hagrid stepped up. Everyone cheered as he adjusted his papers. "Well, I've prepared a speech but, well, don't really want to stick with it. I hope you all had a good year? And to give a good Hogwarts welcome to the first years, maybe show them round? As you all know, first day is a 'off' day." He smiled and turned. Dumbledore returned and said "Well, that's all, just enjoy this year, you will now be dismissed by Snape to your dorms as the first years get sorted and then you will meet your new additions." He stood away and Snape gestured each table to go.**

Chapter 4: New Roommates

**Harry and Ron sat on their beds and were talking to Neville and sharing bertie bot beans that Dumbledore had left in each dorm. They were having so much fun that they jumped out of their skins when there was a slow knock at the big arching door. They all looked at each other and Harry got up and went to open it. He then gestured to the others that it was safe and they came running down the stairs to the door to see a few boys in Gryffindor cloaks standing motionless with their suitcases. "Hi, we are the new first year Gryffindor's, we were sent here by Dumbledore. Is this GDD3B?" One of them asked Harry. He looked at the others and replied "Yes it is, come in." And gestured the boys in. They walked in and gasped at the tall walls covered in pictures that moved. The fireplace was lit and had fiery pictures appear and disappear in the flames. "Is this all normal?" One of them asked. Harry smiled and said "yes, what are you names?" he asked. "Well I am Drew Gulp, that is Quintin Slime and he is Argo Manepli." The tallest out of the three said to harry. "Well I am Harry Potter, this is Neville Long bottom and this is my best friend Ron Weasley." Harry said. "We've heard of you, are you **_**the**_** Harry Potter?" Quintin asked. "Yes, I am." Harry replied. "You were the one who catched the Golden Snitch!" Argo said excitedly. Harry smiled at this point. He knelt down and looked at the young boys and said. "Looks like you've bagged yourself a lucky house."**

Chapter 5: Buckbeak

**Harry and Ron made their way down to Hagrid's forest for their lesson on Buckbeak. The first years trailed behind them. "So, what is Buckbeak, Harry and how did Hagrid get him?" Quintin asked. "**_**Buckbeak**_** is Hagrid's favorite Hippogriff, a creature who has the forequarters of an eagle and the hindquarters of a horse." Harry explained to Quintin. "But you have to move to him closely and don't make any nasty comments to him otherwise he will attack you." Harry added. "Have you ever ridden him?" Drew asked. "Yes, more than once. We are friends. If Hagrid asks if you would like to ride him sat yes because it is amazing!" harry said. "Oh and you have to bow to him and let him bow to you before you pet him or even ride him." Harry said to the boys. The look in their eyes told harry they were really excited. They got to Hagrid and he introduced them all to Buckbeak. "All right everyone. This is Buckbeak. He is normally friendly. You have to be friendly to him and no nasty comments." He said looking at Slytherin in particular. "Right, a demonstration? Harry? You did it when you were in 3****rd**** year.****" Hagrid said. He gestured to Buckbeak. Harry stepped out and stood in front of everyone. "Ok everyone, meet Buckbeak." Harry said, gesturing behind him where Buckbeak was staring at all the students. "You know what to do Harry." Hagrid said to harry. Harry moved slowly towards Buckbeak, who caught his attention. Harry got to a safe distance then bowed. He waited for Buckbeak to bow. All the first years gasped in amazement as Buckbeak returned the bow to Harry. He then moved closer to pet Buckbeak. "So as you can see, if you're nice to him he will be nice to you." Harry explained. "Can I ride him?" Quintin asked. Harry looked at Hagrid and Hagrid nodded. "Ok Quintin, come to me but slowly." Harry said to Quintin. Quintin moved slowly to Harry and Buckbeak looked at Quintin. He stopped and bowed. Buckbeak looked and bowed down to Quintin. Harry gestured him to hold his hand out and pet him. But as Quintin did so Frenasis, a Slytherin first year shouted out a bad comment to Buckbeak and Buckbeak looked over to Frenasis who was now walking quickly over to Buckbeak, Harry and Quintin. Buckbeak suddenly reared up on his hinds and came crashing down onto Quintin whose arm got a deep gash. Quintin fell onto the floor. Draco, who was smiling, then stopped and suddenly jumped over the fence and ran to the fallen Quintin, he picked him up and took him to safety. Hagrid gestured Harry to safety as Buckbeak reared up on him. Harry looked at Draco as he took Quintin back to the castle.**

Chapter 6: Why did you do it Draco?

**As Harry watched over Quintin in the castle's recovering room, Ron and Hermione leant against the archway and looked at the two boys. "He is recovering well, don't you think Ron?" Hermione said to Ron who was daydreaming." Huh, what, what? Oh yeah, yeah I think he is." Ron said, waking up and rubbing his eyes. Hermione smiled, sighed and rolled her eyes." Oh Ron." She said. Ron smiled at her and looked back at harry and Quintin who were laughing. "I wonder why Draco helped Quintin." Hermione said. "I don't know but something must've sparked inside of him." Replied Ron. "Couldn't it link to what happened when Buckbeak attacked him in 2****nd**** year?" Hermione asked. "I really don't know." Ron said yawning. Hermione jabbed him and he winced at her jab. Harry then stood up and came over to Ron and Hermione. "How is he?" Hermione asked. "Oh, he's fine, nothing too serious." Harry replied. "So it's not serious to be serious?" Ron asked. Harry and Hermione looked at him with puzzled faces. "Oh don't worry." He said looking away with embarrassment. Dumbledore walked round the corner, closely followed by Snape who was trying to tell Dumbledore something but it was obvious Dumbledore wasn't listening. "Harry, Hermione, Ron." Dumbledore said. "Yes, professor Dumbledore?" they chorused. "Let me." Snape said stepping in front of Dumbledore. He stood tall over them. "As you all know, following on from the incident with Buckbeak and a fellow student, Draco will be questione-"just before Snape finished his sentence, Draco and his gang came down the corridor with evil looks. The new first years trailed behind with anxious looks. Snape snapped round and looked at Draco who was looking straight back at Snape. "What are you telling Potter?" Draco sneered at Snape. "I am just warning him about the incident that happened with the young Gryffindor and Buckbeak today." Snape replied in a stern voice. One of Draco's gang tried to say 'enough, come on' to Draco but he pulled back. "Well, you don't need to tell Potter, Weasley and Granger, do you?" Draco said. "They don't need to know why I did what I did, do they!?" he said raising his voice. His blue eyes were firing up inside. "Its school policy, if something 'out of the blue' happens and no-one knows why then we need to tell the other students for safety reasons, clear?" Snape said to Draco. Draco looked around and cleared his mind returning his glance at Snape. "Fine, FINE. Tell them, tell them!" Draco said, getting impatient. The first years hid behind Draco's gang looking worryingly at everyone. Draco stood away and walked in circles. There was silence. Draco looked past Harry's shoulder and into the recovering room at Quintin who was looking at the other first years. Draco turned to his first years and gestured to them to go and see him. "OK, you won't tell them, no-one will." He sneered. "OK, Draco, calm down. I am taking 5 points from Slytherin for approaching a teacher and arguing." Dumbledore said. After a long silent pause he added "You are free to go Draco." He said gesturing further down the corridor. Draco turned away with his gang, the first years re-appearing and hurried after them. "That was thrilling." Snape said. "You know Slytherin, evil and impatient. Especially Draco." Hermione added. "I agree." Ron said. Harry just stood there in deep thought.**

Chapter 7: Dobby.

**Harry sat on his bed in the GDDB4. And started to think about what he could do to get answers. Then something came to him. 'I'll get Dobby!' he thought. He stood up as quick as he thought it. "That's it!" he said allowed. "What is?" Ron asked, turning around, stuffing his face with chocolate frogs. Neville peered over at Harry, behind Ron. "I'll get Dobby." He said. "Who's Dobby?" Neville asked in curiousness. "He's my houself. He comes to my command and helps me when I need it." Harry explained to a quite confused Neville. Harry stood back and muttered something to himself. There was then silence and they all waited. All of a sudden, their arched door opened slowly and a long, pointy fingered hand appeared on the door. It then disappeared and a small goblin-like creature appeared. It stood shakily and smiled. "Dobby, is it?" Ron asked the small creature. Dobby gathered his voice and thoughts "Yes that is correct. I am Dobby, Harry is my master." He said. All the boys stared at him with puzzled but intrigued faces. "Whoa." Neville said aloud. Everyone stared at him so hard that he had to look away with embarrassment. Ron's chocolate frog started to slip from his grip, Dobby caught it in his sight and lifted it back up onto the table. Ron stared in amazement. "Thanks…umm, dobby." He said. "I'll do anything for master and friends." Dobby replied with a smile.**

**Harry looked at Ron and the others. "Can you leave me and Dobby in peace for a while please?" he whispered. They all got up and staggered upstairs to their beds and started talking. "Dobby." Harry said to Dobby, now at eye level with Dobby. "Yes, master?" Dobby replied. "I need your help." Harry said. "Anything for master." Dobby smiled. "Well… Draco Malfoy, who's in Slytherin helped Quintin when he fell of Buckbeak yesterday. But, the thing is, we don't know why he did it, can you look into it for us?" Harry asked dobby. Dobby pondered and then said "Yes, I will look into it for master. I have to go now, I will get back to you as soon as possible!" and with that Dobby clicked his fingers and he was gone. Harry stood up and went up to the other boys.**

Chapter 8: The Christmas Ball.

**Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting for breakfast in the great hall when Dumbledore came through the door. Everyone stood up. Dumbledore went up to the podium and shuffled some papers, cleared his throat and looked up at the staring students. "Sit." Snape said sternly. Everyone sat in sync. "As you all know, our 'Christmas Ball' is tonight. Now, I don't want fussing in lessons, you all need to concentrate. You can worry afterwards." Dumbledore said. And with that everyone was dismissed to lessons. The day went so far and before harry knew it, he was standing in GDDB4 with a suit and styled hair. He walked with Ron who was looking nervous, harry could tell because Ron kept adjusting his jacket and asking him if his hair was OK. They waited at the stairs. Harry caught something sparkle in the corner of his eye, he turned and Hermione was stood at the top of the stairs. She looked beautiful. Her long purple dress flowed around her legs, her hair was all up and curled and her makeup was perfection. Her brown eyes sparkled behind her eyeliner and mascara. Harry walked up to her and linked his arm through hers. She smiled and he led her down to Ron. "Ron. Ron? Hermione's here." Harry said. Ron turned and stopped, he felt himself slip into Hermione's gaze. "Hermione, your, your, beautiful." Ron said. Hermione bowed her head and smiled, she could feel heat coming to her cheeks. Harry and Ron laughed. "OK, harry we'll meet you in the hall, yes? And don't worry Ginny takes a while to get ready." Ron said. He linked his arm through Hermione's and they walked into the hall that had beautiful ice sculptures dotted around. Harry turned back and saw Ginny walking towards him. She looked amazing as well, her red hair was curled and flowed around her face. She had makeup on, similar to Hermione's, he guessed that they did each other's. Her dress started as a dark blue and graduated to a light blue. He smiled as she approached him. "Wow Ginny, you look amazing!" Harry said. "Why thank you Harry, you look amazing as well." She said. "Ron and Hermione are already in the hall." Harry said. He held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. Ginny smiled and linked her arm through his, they walked into the hall, followed by other couples.**

**The night went slow, well, it felt like it to Harry. He spent most his time with Ginny, either talking or dancing. He then spent time with Ginny, Ron and Hermione. It was the best day he had ever had.**

Chapter 9: Quidditch.

**Everyone was sat at their tables when Snape came up to the podium and said "OK everyone, settle down, Dumbledore has an important announcement." He stood away and Dumbledore came up. "OK, as you all know the year game 'Quidditch' will be on in a few months. The teams will be announced next week as we have to decide who to play." Dumbledore said. Ron looked at Harry and whispered "You need to be on our team this year. You did amazing last year." Harry shot a look back at him and Ron turned to Hermione and smiled. Then everyone was dismissed for another day. **


End file.
